Nuestra Amistad
by Lore-chan
Summary: Más peleas para Yamato y Taichi...Sora explica a Takeru el porque del rompimiento de la pareja, Miyako se va dejando sola a Hikari... ***SEXTO CAPÍTULO ...Y ahora el SÉPTIMO******
1.

Nuestra Amistad  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Primer Capítulo: Discusiones como toda amiga.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi observó un tanto deprimida el ambiente previo a navidad que se podía apreciar en la ciudad de Odaiba. Se alejó un tanto del vidrio del bus en el que viajaba y arregló su sombrero .  
  
La nieve caía sin cesar en el exterior y las personas ya casi no se podían ver con tanto ropaje encima, las bufandas tapaban toda la cara; parecían osos polares. Desvió su atención al asiento de su lado el cual estaba vacío. El bus atestado de gente y su puesto vacío. Volvió a la nieve sin que aquello le produjera tanto asombro, ya que siempre era lo mismo.  
  
  
  
-¡tadaima! – exhaló sacudiendo su ropa ante la nieve.  
  
  
  
-llegaste…me tenías preocupada…  
  
  
  
Sora salió de una habitación con algo de abrigo.  
  
  
  
-afuera está helado, tengo chocolate caliente, por si quieres.  
  
  
  
-no, gracias…estoy bien así – sonrió la trigueña.  
  
  
  
-¿lograste encontrar a Jyou?  
  
  
  
La chica negó triste.  
  
  
  
-…quizás esté estudiando, ya conoces como es él.  
  
  
  
-sí, tal vez ese sea el problema.  
  
  
  
-¿cuál? – Sora se acomodó con unas frazadas en un sillón frente al televisor apagado.  
  
  
  
-el que lo conozca tanto…  
  
  
  
-no te preocupes más de la cuenta, sólo discutió con Iori, ya ves que siempre lo hacen.  
  
  
  
-trataré de no ocuparme tanto en eso… - embozó una sonrisa - …ahora me ocuparé de Koushirou…  
  
  
  
-ahora que hablas de él…te llamó.  
  
  
  
-¿a qué hora?  
  
  
  
-no hace mucho…dijo que tenía entradas para el pre – estreno de la película que tú querías ver…no recuerdo muy bien el nombre.  
  
  
  
-…vaya tanto que quise que Kou' me invitara y al fin y al cabo ya no deseo ir.  
  
  
  
-Quizás vaya con Takeru  
  
  
  
-¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó la amiga de palmon.  
  
  
  
-se mostró bastante interesado con él cuando le dije que estaba conmigo…  
  
  
  
-¿vino a verte?  
  
  
  
-aja, trajo noticias de Yamato – Takenouchi tomó el control y encendió el televisor.  
  
  
  
-¿así? Y…¿qué tal?  
  
  
  
-lo llamaron para una audición en Osaka, Takeru dijo que tal vez graba su primer disco.  
  
  
  
-me alegraré por él cuando escuche sus canciones por la radio y vea sus videos por MTV  
  
  
  
-no tendrás que esperar tanto…  
  
  
  
-ya lo creo él tiene el talento – Mimi se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Sora.  
  
  
  
La puerta del departamento se abrió y apareció una apenada Hikari que entró rápidamente. Directo a su cuarto. La puerta aún abierta fue cerrada por Miyako que, como Yagami, lloraba.  
  
Tanto Sora como Mimi miraron sin entender. Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus puestos y apuntaron sus ojos al pasillo que daba a cinco puertas.  
  
  
  
-Hikari, Hikari abre – pedía Miyako golpeando al dormitorio de la hermana de Taichi, sin respuesta -Hikari lamento todo…ábreme y conversemos.  
  
  
  
-¡vete Miyako!, déjame tranquila – gritó del interior.  
  
  
  
Inoue retrocedió unos pasos y se encerró en su cuarto. Hubo silencio, un mal silencio que entorpeció el buen ambiente que se había formado.  
  
  
  
Las dueñas del amor y la pureza se cruzaron con intranquilidad. Algo, quizás muy grave les había ocurrido a Miyako y a Hikari.  
  
  
  
-Iré a hablar con Miyako…  
  
  
  
-…no – interrumpió Sora.  
  
  
  
-pero…  
  
  
  
-debemos dejarlas solas por un tiempo, para que se calmen. Luego hablamos con ellas.  
  
  
  
-pero, pudo haber sido algo grave.  
  
  
  
-…cuando decidimos arrendar este departamento entre las cuatro para economizar gastos, nuestra prioridad fue que cada una tuviera su intimidad.  
  
  
  
-lo sé, Sora. Es que estoy preocupada.  
  
  
  
-yo también.  
  
  
  
-¿entonces?  
  
  
  
-mañana es sábado, trataremos de hablar con ellas…mañana. Pero no hay que forzarlas a hablar, ¿está bien?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No hubo sol, el nuevo día comenzó con una fuerte ventisca. Y nadie excepto Mimi estaba levantado. Y a pesar de que recién iban a dar las 9 de la mañana Tachikawa prefirió adelantar un poco el horario para poder conversar con alguna de sus dos amigas.  
  
  
  
Se preparó el desayuno y sentó cerca de la ventana que daba al balcón, para apreciar aún más el suceso que ocurría tras el vidrio. El viento acompañado de la lluvia causaba grandes problemas.  
  
  
  
Luego de una media hora se divisó a una despeinada Miyako, pasar por el comedor hacia la cocina.  
  
  
  
-buenos días – dijo Mimi haciendo saltar a la chica de cabello morado, que al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga.  
  
  
  
-buenos…días – la chica sacó del refrigerador algo de leche que luego calentó en el microondas.  
  
  
  
-¿no quieres hablar? – habló la trigueña.  
  
  
  
-…no.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-son problemas entre Hikari y yo.  
  
  
  
-pero el desahogarte, quizás te haga bien… - insistió Mimi.  
  
  
  
-¡que no! – exclamó Miyako dejando el vaso.  
  
  
  
Tachikawa suspiró triste.  
  
  
  
-te dije que no forzaras la conversación – murmuró Sora sus espaldas.  
  
  
  
-si, pero quería saber lo sucedido para ayudarlas.  
  
  
  
-si ellas se arrepienten, se buscarán. No debemos forzar su amistad.  
  
  
  
-pero su amistad, es nuestra amistad.  
  
  
  
-no, ahora son sólo Miyako y Hikari y hay que dejarlas que arreglen sus problemas – dijo - …hasta cierto punto claro, si las cosas empeoran intervendremos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin Parte primera.  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Pues…este…cuando llega el turno de 'hablar' de lo que yo pienso de alguna de mis historias, me resulta difícil. Porque tengo que adoptar mi personalidad. Es como extraño porque se acaba de terminar un relato en el que te debes poner en la situación y expresar emociones ajenas…(aunque no del todo, a veces) y llegar a tu opinión es algo difícil, para mi.  
  
Deberán ver que es lo que ocurre con el pasar de los capítulos…habrá de todo, por si acaso (relaciones yaoi, entre mujeres…), es que a algunos no le gusta esta variación en el género y es mejor avisar que llevarse la sorpresa mientras se lee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Déjenme ver….si!, todos los personajes de Digimon tanto de la serie 01 como 02 pertenecen a la Toei //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


	2. 

Nuestra Amistad  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Segundo capítulo: Música, lluvia y café.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato acomodó la bufanda en su cuello antes de salir de un gran edificio. Montó la guitarra a sus espaldas y emprendió paso a su trabajo.  
  
  
  
Sus ojos azules mostraban cansancio y se cerraban de vez en cuando mientras caminaba. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro para calentarlas un poco. Con tanto ensayo se habían lastimado.  
  
  
  
-¡Yamato!  
  
  
  
El rubio volteó meditabundo, sumido en la bufanda que años atrás el regaló su madre.  
  
  
  
-¿Koushirou?  
  
  
  
-hola, te vi saliendo y no pude evitar saludarte.  
  
  
  
-¿así?, ¿fue una obligación entonces saludarme? – dijo Ishida en tono lastimoso, pero en broma.  
  
  
  
-no para nada, ¿se escuchó de ese modo?  
  
  
  
-no lo tomes en serio…  
  
  
  
Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando.  
  
  
  
-y...¿qué haces por Osaka, Izzy? - curioseó el de la guitarra.  
  
  
  
-visitando a mi padre, lo transfirieron desde Odaiba por falta de personal aquí….y ¿tú?, pensé que estarías en aquel galpón ensayando.  
  
  
  
-me retiré del grupo – fue la respuesta.  
  
  
  
-¿te retiraste?  
  
  
  
-sí, hace una semana y algo…  
  
  
  
-…¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-había algunos choques entre los integrantes y preferí alejarme para no tener problemas.  
  
  
  
-…pero veo que sigues con la idea de ser cantante por la guitarra que llevas…  
  
  
  
-aja, acabo de hacer una audición en una casa disquera, dicen que tal vez pueda grabar mi primer disco.  
  
  
  
-fantástico.  
  
  
  
-…sí – el rubio no parecía del todo a gusto – y …¿tú que cuentas?  
  
  
  
-no mucho…los software y hardware siguen igual…  
  
  
  
-¿ningún virus, eh?  
  
  
  
-ninguno con relevancia…nuestras aventuras se sellaron con el cierre de la puerta que unía los dos mundos.  
  
  
  
-así parece, últimamente nuestras aventuras son el egreso de la universidad y los exámenes finales.  
  
  
  
-creo que sí – suspiró Koushirou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora seguía con ojos mareados las vueltas que daba su amiga trigueña en la alfombra de su cuarto. Realmente no se cansaba de pensar en la situación de Hikari y Miyako. La Takenouchi también estaba preocupada, por supuesto que sí, pero prefería dejar que las cosas siguiesen su camino, si no era tan grave; ambas jóvenes se disculparían mutuamente. Aunque al parecer las cosas seguían un oscuro camino. Durante todo el transcurso del día que aún no terminaba, ninguna de ellas se miró, las dos salieron sin decir nada y todavía no llegaban.  
  
  
  
La pelirroja volvió a Mimi que pareciese no mareada con vuelta y vuelta. Sora la miró un instante, en profundidad. Olvidando del todo lo demás, las discusiones… todo. Exhaló como si fuese el primero o el último y pensó qué fácil sería ser como la dueña de la pureza. Diría lo que le molestara y lo que no… se quejaría de cosas sin sentido y alardearía de cualquier relevancia…que difícil era ser ella misma. Pensó ahora. Tener que preocuparse, no sabía si conciente o inconscientemente, de todos a su alrededor…  
  
  
  
-…¿Sora?…¿Sora me escuchas?…  
  
  
  
-¿ah?  
  
  
  
-te estoy hablando…  
  
  
  
-¿qué ocurre?  
  
  
  
-¿sería buena idea inmiscuirnos en las habitaciones de Hikari y Miyako?  
  
  
  
-no, sería deshonesto – criticó enseguida – es mejor esperar de su boca lo que ocurrió, tal vez al entrar en sus habitaciones veamos y leamos cosas que nos hagan ver erróneamente.  
  
  
  
-pero, y si no nos cuentan lo que les ocurrió…  
  
  
  
-esa sería una decisión de ellas.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada?  
  
  
  
-…fácil, calmándome…ahora sería buena idea ir a ver a Jyou, ¿no lo crees?  
  
  
  
-¡es cierto! – Mimi dejó de dar vueltas y miró al cielo del cuarto pensativa – él también debe estar triste.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?, fue tan sólo una discusión con Iori.  
  
  
  
-todas las discusiones nos ponen tristes – alardeó.  
  
  
  
-siendo así, ve a verlo.  
  
  
  
-iré…me abrigaré e iré enseguida a su departamento.  
  
  
  
-mientras tanto yo…arreglaré el desorden de la cocina, con eso de que quisiste hacer aquella receta que viste en la televisión…la dejaste un desastre.  
  
  
  
-debes tenerme paciencia, ya verás que en poco tiempo aprenderé a cocinar.  
  
  
  
Mostrando una sonrisa, Mimi salió al living y se abrigó con un suéter grisáceo, aquel era el último suéter de su niñez que le quedaba, recordó haberlo encontrado tras unas cajas, olvidado en su antiguo armario, allá cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, hacía unos cuantos meses ya.  
  
  
  
Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró a un mojado Taichi. Ella le observó durante unos segundos eternos para el amigo de agumon. Mimi parecía absorta en un recuerdo en blanco.  
  
  
  
-¿puedo pasar? – preguntó él al verla no reaccionar.  
  
  
  
-….sí, claro.  
  
  
  
Yagami entró al hacerse un lado ella y esta a su vez se quedó unos segundos más parada en el pórtico de la puerta, pensando…  
  
  
  
-¿te pasa algo, Mimi? – Taichi le mojó el hombro al poner su mano ahí.  
  
  
  
La chica dio una pequeña sacudida y sin decir más salió. Él se quedó mirando la puerta vacía un tanto atolondrado por el  
  
comportamiento de su amiga.  
  
  
  
-…Mimi olvidaste cerrar la…hola Taichi – saludó Sora al verle.  
  
  
  
-..¿le ocurrí algo a Mimi?  
  
  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?  
  
  
  
-estaba un tanto extraña.  
  
  
  
-debe tener problemas, nada más. Pero mírate estás todo mojado.  
  
  
  
-sí, la lluvia me atrapó mientras caminaba hacia acá.  
  
  
  
-¿viniste a ver a Hikari?  
  
  
  
-exacto…  
  
  
  
-ella no está, salió como a las 15.00, pero yo creo que debe estar por llegar.  
  
  
  
-la esperaré. Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ella.  
  
  
  
-en todo caso no te dejaría salir así como estás. Podrías resfriarte.  
  
  
  
-pues ya estoy un poco congestionado.  
  
  
  
-lo ves – regañó la portadora del amor - …te prepararé algo caliente…mientras puedes sacarte la ropa…  
  
  
  
-hey!, ¿acaso quieres verme desnudo? – sonrió él malicioso.  
  
  
  
-…no sería la primera vez, Taichi Yagami – esta le arrojó un cojín – ¿recuerdas la vez en que caímos al lago?.  
  
  
  
-eso fue penoso – se llevó las manos hacia la cara – tuve que taparme con mi jockey.  
  
  
  
-tú tuviste la culpa…te las querías de dar de gran pescador.  
  
  
  
-el bote tuvo la culpa. Además era nuestra primera cita.  
  
  
  
-¡no era una cita! – corrigió Sora – tan sólo me ibas a enseñar pescar.  
  
  
  
-es verdad…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako miró la taza de café frente a ella entristecida. Tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo…había demasiada gente alrededor y sus ojos ya no derramaban más lágrimas.  
  
  
  
A pausas recordó los sucesos del día de ayer. Se lamentó haber empezado con la discusión y haber echo sufrir a Hikari. Pero debió decirle la verdad.  
  
  
  
Tenía tanta angustia acumulada en la garganta…apretó los puños con fuerza, casi hiriéndose; mientras se decía lo mal que estuvo al proponerle a su amiga aquello.  
  
  
  
-…¿Miyako?  
  
  
  
La joven levantó la vista y se unió a los ojos de pregunta que tenía delante a sí.  
  
  
  
-…Takeru – suspiró.  
  
  
  
El rubio sin esperar el permiso de Inoue se sentó preocupado en el asiento frente a su amiga.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Vaya…¿qué más puedo decir?, sólo esperen el siguiente capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lore-chan* 


	3. 

Nuestra Amistad  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tercer Capítulo:  
  
  
  
Tazones rotos y más café.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jyou en una mala maniobra dejó caer la taza de café que le preparaba a su amiga Mimi, ella estaba sentada en un sillón del living, observaba unos gordos libros de estudio.  
  
  
  
El chico se aprontó a cubrir lo mojado con un paño. Con cuidado mientras dejaba los trozos de aquella tacilla, abrió un estante empotrado a la pared que lindaba con el baño. Unos platos rodaron por el suelo en dirección a Tachikawa. Ella se levantó, recogiendo el plato que se había salvado de la rotura. Caminó con él, en las manos y vio a Kido apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
  
  
-…verás…Jyou – Mimi miró con rapidez a su alrededor - …¿necesitas ayuda?  
  
  
  
-…no, gracias…esto ocurre siempre.  
  
  
  
"al parecer sí", pensó ella. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas rotas en el suelo. Mimi sabía que en el cocina el de ojos negros no se desenvolvía con facilidad, bueno ella tampoco, pero no dejaba tanto alboroto…no, en realidad ella era peor.  
  
  
  
Se sentó frente a la mesa en que Jyou ya se había puesto a descansar. Corrió el cabello que tapaba sus ojos y mientras se cruzaba de brazos, buscó una posición cómoda para hablar.  
  
  
  
-…no eres buena en esto ,¿verdad? – el hermano de Shuu sonrió al verla dificultosa con el asiento.  
  
  
  
-sí, porque en realidad yo sólo hablo y hablo… - Mimi le acompañó en la sonrisa – …pero eso no dice que no sepa escuchar…sé que no se nota…  
  
  
  
-sé que estás preocupada por mí…y …gracias por ello.  
  
  
  
-bueno después de todo somos muy buenos amigos y debemos preocuparnos mutuamente, ¿no?  
  
  
  
-claro, aunque al ir creciendo nos hemos separado.  
  
  
  
-sólo un poco y, fue culpa mía…te dejé mucho tiempo…pero aquí estoy…para escucharte…si quieres.  
  
  
  
-no hay mucho qué decir en todo caso.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué acaso Iori y tú…?  
  
  
  
El chico de cabello azul asintió.  
  
  
  
-…terminamos.  
  
  
  
-¿uh?, pero, ¿por qué?…fue tan sólo una discusión …o ¿no?  
  
  
  
-bueno, en ella nos gritamos un poco – él rió triste –… y nos dijimos palabras muy hirientes, que al fin y al cabo terminó por hacer ceder a Iori.  
  
  
  
-¿en qué sentido 'ceder'?  
  
  
  
-…terminar…  
  
  
  
-¿él terminó?  
  
  
  
-creo que sí…en realidad cada uno puso de lo suyo para que todo llegara hasta donde llegó…  
  
  
  
-…pero….¿cómo comenzó todo?, Yamato me…o sea yo…  
  
  
  
-¿Yamato te contó?  
  
  
  
-no…o sea sí…bueno….él no quería decirme nada – dijo al fin Mimi –… ya sabes como es él, es que necesitaba saber qué te ocurría…últimamente estabas algo ido.  
  
  
  
-pues prometo estar bien en lo que queda del año.  
  
  
  
Ella asintió no del todo convencida. La voz pausada e intranquila la dejaban sin mucho ánimo.  
  
  
  
Le molestó un poco, sí, el que Yamato supiese primero los problemas que enfrentaba su amigo. Mimi siempre se consideró más cercana a Jyou o el paso de los años, tal y como lo había mencionado él, ¿les había afectado?.  
  
  
  
La portadora del emblema de la pureza se preguntó si estuvo bien el no averiguar el motivo de la discusión, pero veía a su amigo tan abatido y ella sin ganas de afectarlo más de lo que ya estaba, que prefirió por primera vez guardar su curiosidad y esa sed de intromisión en vida ajena. Se levantó de la silla, y, aunque cansada estaba, buscó los ingredientes para prepararle una buena taza de café caliente a Jyou.  
  
  
  
-…no te preocupes – le dijo él al ver sus intenciones.  
  
  
  
-…no hay problema, aprovecharé y prepararé uno para mí, con este frío es mejor tomar algo tibio…para no enfriar el cuerpo y resfriarse.  
  
  
  
Jyou se levantó por inercia y acercándose a la chica de la pureza la estrechó por la espalda, Mimi se tensó dejando caer una de las pocas tazas que se iban salvando.  
  
  
  
-…Gracias… - dijo él.  
  
  
  
Acomodó con cierta torpeza su cabeza en el hombro de una no relajada Tachikawa. El chico de cabello azul continuó dando paso a tomarle las manos a su amiga, pero ella no se dejó.  
  
  
  
-…yo… - Mimi estaba acostumbraba a esas extrañas maneras norteamericanas de profesar amor tan abiertamente, pero el que esas vinieran de Jyou la hacía sentirse intranquila - …Jyou…no puedo…moverme.  
  
  
  
Él inspiró por última vez entre los cabellos de la amiga de palmon y la soltó. Dándose cuenta, recién de sus actos, volvió de espaldas a su silla, con los colores subidos a las mejillas.  
  
  
  
-…Taichi-san llamó a casa la semana pasada… - habló Mimi para no sentir ese molesto vacío de palabras.  
  
  
  
-acá también…al parecer quiere hacer una fiesta por ese amigo suyo.  
  
  
  
-…Daisuke al parecer es su nombre…también es conocido de Miyako. Habla muy seguido de él.  
  
  
  
-…Iori también … - murmuró en un suspiro – y…¿cómo va…tu relación con las demás chicas ahora que comparten un departamento?  
  
  
  
-…no tan mal como pensé…pero nos hemos tenido que acostumbrar a las mañas de cada una. Como que a Sora no le gusta que dejen las toallas húmedas en el baño, cosa que Miyako hace…a Hikari y a mi no nos agrada que compren determinada marca de leche…cosa que Sora siempre olvida cuando va al supermercado. Eso nos hace discutir de vez en cuando…pero creo que con el pasar de los meses los problemas se irán disipando…después de todo sólo llevamos 6 meses juntas.  
  
  
  
-aquí los problemas no han sido gran cosa… - dijo Jyou ya adentrado en el tema - …Yamato pidió la sala los días martes para ensayar y la sala de estudio está siempre a mi disposición, como Koushirou no quiso venirse a vivir con Taichi, Yamato, Takeru y yo…yo no discuto mucho con ellos, la verdad son ellos dos primeros los que más problemas dan.  
  
  
  
-ya lo creo…luego de cómo terminaron…  
  
  
  
-…ni me digas, cuando discuten es el primer tema que sacan a relucir.  
  
  
  
Mimi acercó las dos tazas de café y se sentó frente a su amigo.  
  
  
  
-…y…¿discuten muy seguido?  
  
  
  
-no mucho…al parecer se están acostumbrando el uno del otro. Además Taichi sale tanto que no tienen tiempo de agredirse verbalmente.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué? – curioseó aún más Mimi.  
  
  
  
-…ahora que él sale con esa chica de la preparatoria…  
  
  
  
-¿cuál chica?  
  
  
  
Jyou dejó a un lado la bebida y miró a su amiga.  
  
  
  
-¿qué pasa con él, Mimi?  
  
  
  
-..nada… - ella se apresuró a beber.  
  
  
  
-¿aún sientes algo por Taichi?  
  
  
  
-…no.  
  
  
  
-vamos seamos claros…  
  
  
  
La trigueña se arregló el cabello en una cola, mientras sentía como los ojos negros de su amigo se clavaban en sí.  
  
  
  
-¡Ya llegué!…  
  
  
  
Yamato se asomó a la cocina en donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Miró un poco impresionado el suelo del lugar que para ser franco era sólo vajilla rota. Luego se dirigió con sus singulares ojos azules a los dos sentados en la mesita en el centro de la cocina, pensando que quizás hubo una discusión…pero tanto Jyou como Mimi estaban muy tranquilos o al menos eso se apreciaba en lo externo, pero en realidad estaban muy perturbados interiormente.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru se volvió al camino que había tomado su amiga Miyako. Se quedó pensativo esos segundos y retomando el paso al frente, quiso tratar de entender el significado del porqué tuvo que hacer eso Miyako. No era precisamente que ella fuera ese tipo de chicas que hacía sufrir, era más bien la chica que sufría.  
  
  
  
"Una cosa llevó a otra…y para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde…no soporté esa falta dentro de mí y tuve que decírselo a Hikari…aunque eso nos afectara…"  
  
  
  
Él recordó sus palabras, claro que estuvo bien el que Inoue fuera clara con Yagami, pero no de una forma tan directa. Nunca  
  
se había topado con un problema así. Tan cercano a sí. Ambas eran sus amigas, demasiado cercanas.  
  
  
  
Se puso en el lugar de Miyako y le encontró toda la razón…mas la reacción de Hikari era y estaba justificada.  
  
  
  
"…la amistad está antes que todo…y si alguna de las dos la pierde…creo que no podrán arreglar este problema, porque se estarían enfrentando a personas desconocidas, la amistad le da sentido al que una esté con la otra y si fallan en eso…¿por qué mantenerse unidas?…"  
  
  
  
Repasó con cuidado las palabras que le había dicho a su amiga de cabello violeta, ¿cómo no haberse dado cuenta de todo ello?, teniéndolas tan cerca.  
  
  
  
Se detuvo en la esquina, al dar el semáforo luz roja. En la acera de al frente estaba Hikari con la mirada perdida en el suelo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla con la misma expresión de Miyako, realmente las dos estaban sufriendo. Apenas si hubo luz verde se acercó a la hermana de Taichi.  
  
  
  
-Hikari-chan…qué casualidad verte por aquí – saludó.  
  
  
  
-¿Takeru?, pensé que estarías en tu departamento.  
  
  
  
-¿para oír a mi hermano discutir con Taichi?, ¡no!…mejor el frío – dijo, luego hizo una pausa -… Y ¿tú?…también pensé que estarías acostadita en tu cama viendo alguna telenovela triste para pasar este invierno.  
  
  
  
-…mejor el frío – le acompañó.  
  
  
  
-¿qué tal si te invito una taza de café?, digo, para no congelarnos bajo la nieve. ¿qué dices?  
  
  
  
No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y el hecho de seguir vagando el resto de la tarde bajo este horrible y crudo invierno no era la gran gracia. Además debían buscar un lugar en donde conversar, porque obstruían el paso de los demás transeúntes parados ahí, en medio de la calle…como si nada.  
  
  
  
A los pocos minutos se encontraban sentados cómodos en una cafetería.  
  
  
  
-¿qué se sirven? – preguntó una mujer vestida de garzona.  
  
  
  
-un café bien cargado – pidió Hikari con las manos entrelazadas.  
  
  
  
-…yo quiero un vaso con jugo – Takeru llevó las manos a su estómago. Con Miyako había tomado cerca de 6 tazas de café, por el momento no más café.  
  
  
  
La mujer se marchó y se formó un círculo de silencio entre ambos que pasaba inadvertido para el resto de las personas en el local que hablaban a muy viva voz.  
  
  
  
-¿qué tal la preparatorio, Hikari? – Takaishi quebró el apago de voz.  
  
  
  
-…mmm…bien, aunque al parecer mi profesora de fotografía se retirará y nos dejarán a cargo de otra.  
  
  
  
-…no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto – exhaló el rubio – estuve hablando con Miyako.  
  
  
  
La dueña de la luz pensó en irse por unos segundos, pero no iba al caso…no era costumbre suya huir de los problemas. Tan sólo optó por bajar la cabeza.  
  
  
  
-…ella – prosiguió el hermano de Yamato con cuidado –… ella me dijo sobre su discusión.  
  
  
  
-no quería comportarme de esa forma con ella – dijo Hikari para sorpresa de Takeru - …me sentí muy mal en ese momento que preferí odiarla y no hablarle, pero estuve mal…debí haberme enfrentado a Miyako y no huir. No estar de la forma en que estoy ahora.  
  
  
  
-…Miyako se siente muy mal, no soy precisamente un juez para sentenciarla por lo que hizo, pero sí la aconsejé.  
  
  
  
-al menos ella fue sincera…pero eso no quita el dolor de que Miya' …me haya engañado.  
  
  
  
-nadie dice lo contrario…  
  
  
  
-¿ella te dijo algo más? – Hikari levantó la vista sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos y levemente rojos por la retención de las lágrimas.  
  
  
  
-¿qué más?  
  
  
  
-Miyako no quiso ser más específica y sólo dijo que me había engañado con Daisuke.  
  
  
  
-¿Con Daisuke? – el muchacho se sorprendió, al parecer esa parte la chica de lentes la omitió.  
  
  
  
-…sí.  
  
  
  
Takeru no quiso perder le hilo de la conversación.  
  
  
  
-bueno si no quiso ser más explícita contigo fue para no herirte más.  
  
  
  
-…quiero saber…para aferrarme a algo aunque sea.  
  
  
  
-…sabes que no me gusta ocultarte nada Hikari, pero no soy yo quien debe decirte eso. Deberás hablar con Miyako otra vez. Si terminaron su relación no fue de la mejor forma, mejor conversen y aclaren todo…no se dejen en incógnitas…aún les queda su amistad…el amor de pareja se puede esfumar, pero no la amistad.  
  
  
  
-…yo aún la amo Takeru.  
  
  
  
-…no puedo responder por ella…Hikari. Hablen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Wow…me gustó el fic, más si aún no sé con quién dejar a cada uno de los elegidos. Bueno al menos tengo una pareja. ¡Viva lo Yuri y Yaoi!, mmm…creo saber con quién dejaré a Jyou…con el paso de los capítulos iré arreglando un poco todo el embrollo que aún no hago.  
  
  
  
¿comentarios, ayuda, ideas de alguna pareja?  
  
Tan sólo deben …¡¡dejar un review!! ^_____ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore –chan * 


	4. 

Nuestra Amistad  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuarto Capítulo:  
  
No hay más vajilla para quebrar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
eh?, ¿cómo dices?  
  
  
  
-no puedo ir, lo lamento.  
  
  
  
¿por qué?…lo planeamos tanto tiempo  
  
  
  
-lo sé, pero tengo algunos problemas por acá.  
  
  
  
…¿ocurrió algo malo?  
  
  
  
-no Daisuke…es que prefiero mantenerme lejos un tiempo de ti.  
  
  
  
no te entiendo  
  
  
  
-mejor así.  
  
  
  
¿cómo que mejor así?  
  
  
  
-tengo que colgar, adiós.  
  
  
  
¡Miyako!  
  
  
  
Inoue colgó sin más espera, no quería más problemas.  
  
  
  
-¿era mi hermana, Miya'?  
  
  
  
Taichi caminó hacía la chica de lentes. Más atrás le seguía Sora.  
  
  
  
-…no era un amigo mío.  
  
  
  
La muchacha de lentes se deslizó hasta su dormitorio, procurando dejar éste con cerrojo. Fuera Sora tomó el auricular recién dejado por Miyako y se aprontó a presionar los pequeños números, pero algo la detuvo y dirigió la cabeza hacia su amigo Taichi.  
  
  
  
-¿pasa algo? – preguntó el de cabello desordenado.  
  
  
  
-…¿es buena idea todo esto?.  
  
  
  
-…¡claro!, una fiesta nos alegrará a todos, últimamente nos hemos alejado un poco, a pesar de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Problemas…discusiones sin sentido…creo que es buena idea.  
  
  
  
-lo mismo dijiste de la fiesta para celebrar la salida de la secundaria y Yamato fue llevado preso junto contigo.  
  
  
  
-la pase bien, esa vez… - sonrió maquiavélico.  
  
  
  
-ya lo creo…lo único que querías era hacerle algo malo a Yamato.  
  
  
  
-vamos, deja de defenderlo tanto y marca al teléfono de Koushirou y Ken que son los que faltan por invitar.  
  
  
  
Mientras ella marcaba Yagami caminó hacia la cocina por algo de comer. Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró de frente con muchos yogurt ligth, bebidas dietéticas, mucha verdura, nada de huevos, nada de carne…nada decente para el hambriento antiguo dueño del valor.  
  
  
  
-¡hey!, ¡¿cómo se alimentan aquí?!  
  
  
  
Se acercó a los estantes y para su sorpresa sólo cereales de fibra, ese pan con pequeños pedazos de trigo para enfermos. Un suplicio.  
  
  
  
-…¿dónde están los quesos, la carne…?  
  
  
  
-¡no encontrarás nada de eso! – gritó Sora desde el pasillo - ¡están prohibidos en esta casa!  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-¡todas somos deportistas!, Mimi odia todo eso, ya la conoces…….¿aló se encuentra Izumi Koushirou?  
  
  
  
-sí, la conozco… - susurró cerrando los estantes de golpe.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿no tenías trabajo hoy, Yama'?  
  
  
  
-…eso pensé, pero cuando llegué al bar, me di cuenta que el dueño había salido del país. Y me dijeron que no habría hasta la próxima semana.  
  
  
  
Jyou se acercó al basurero para botar el último trozo de vajilla que iba quedando en el suelo.  
  
  
  
-…Mimi, supe que modelarías para una tienda de cosméticos… - dijo Ishida.  
  
  
  
-…más bien una tienda de ropa interior… - aclaró ella despacio – la de cosméticos dijo que no tenía rostro para ello.  
  
  
  
-…pero si tienes una cara muy bonita… - interrumpió Jyou.  
  
  
  
La única chica se encogió de hombros dándole la razón al de cabello azul. El rubio por su parte asintió levemente.  
  
  
  
-…el trabajo no va bien…no sé qué haré sin dinero ésta semana si el bar no abre. Tendré que pedir dinero.  
  
  
  
-Yo también – apoyó Kido – la pizzería cada vez está más vacía. Creo que buscaré algo de medio tiempo.  
  
  
  
-por mí no tengo problemas… - la única mujer sonrió - …me pagan bien por modelar en los eventos. Si quieren – les miró – puedo prestarles, si no tienen.  
  
  
  
El teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar.  
  
  
  
-…yo contesto – se apresuró Jyou - …debe ser mi hermano, quería unos medicamentos.  
  
  
  
El poseedor del emblema de la sinceridad tomó el teléfono, mientras en la cocina el rubio y la trigueña conversaban de la fiesta del próximo sábado. El menos interesado, era Yamato y al parecer Mimi tenía otros planes para ese día.  
  
  
  
-…¿saldrás? – Yamato parecía extrañado. Tachikawa aparecía siempre que Taichi estaba en alguna parte.  
  
  
  
-…quizás, hay un concierto al sur de Nagoya, un grupo estadounidense, amigos míos…me invitaron.  
  
  
  
-…al parecer ese día me aburriré en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.  
  
  
  
-¿no irás? – la chica hizo una pausa - ..oh!, claro…luego de lo ocurrido hace 5 años.  
  
  
  
-…aún no le perdono al estúpido de Yagami el que me hayan llevado preso por su culpa – Ishida dio un golpe a la endeble mesa de la cocina. Mimi se mantuvo en el lavaplatos sin movimiento, por unos minutos, al ver a su amigo un tanto enojado.  
  
  
  
-…pero…no creo que él vuelva a hacer eso nuevamente – trató, ella, de sonreírle.  
  
  
  
-de ése espero cualquier cosa.  
  
  
  
-…vamos luego de lo que ustedes pasaron juntos… - Mimi había retomado el lavado de algunos platillos, pero el haber dicho aquello; la hizo detener - …lo lamento…no debí haber mencionado ello.  
  
  
  
-…no hay problema – exhaló cansado - …creo haberme, ya, acostumbrado al tema.  
  
  
  
Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Pero había cierta inquietud en la muchacha que modelaba.  
  
  
  
-…¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que ésta te moleste, Yama'?  
  
  
  
Yamato dudó un momento.  
  
  
  
-…sí – jadeó la cabeza esperando.  
  
  
  
-…¿lo quieres aún? - Mimi dejó a un lado las cosas que hacía y se dedicó en lleno a la respuesta.  
  
  
  
-¿qué respuesta quieres? – contestó.  
  
  
  
-…¿cómo que qué respuesta quiero?…  
  
  
  
-es decir…si quieres un no, es no.  
  
  
  
-y ¿si es un sí?  
  
  
  
-¡hey chicos! – Jyou se asomó interrumpiendo – me acaba de llamar Koushirou, dice él, si Yamato o tu, Mimi…tienen el nuevo software, ese de nombre largo y extraño; para arreglar un desperfecto de su PC.  
  
  
  
Ambos jóvenes se cruzaron miradas.  
  
  
  
-…no… - dijeron al unísono.  
  
  
  
-…em ¿Koushirou?, ¿sigues ahí?…dicen que no, tal vez alguno de mis hermano lo tenga, ¿quieres que le pregunte a alguno de ellos?  
  
  
  
En la cocina…  
  
  
  
-…entonces Yamato…  
  
  
  
-debo ir a ensayar unas melodías para la semana entrante, permiso.  
  
  
  
El chico se escabulló con su guitarra y Tachikawa no obtuvo aquellas tan ansiadas respuestas. El lugar quedó sólo con vajilla aún sin lavar.  
  
Mimi tomó su cartera, bufanda y abrigo de una de las sillas y se abrigó. Antes de salir, procuró, sí, el dejar la llave del lavaplatos cerrada; la cual fue causante ( por un brusco movimiento), la caída de los últimos platos que no se habían quebrado antes.  
  
Ella salió enseguida.  
  
  
  
-¿ya te vas? – preguntó Jyou aún en el teléfono.  
  
  
  
-…sí, son las 6.30 y no quiero andar por la calle con este frío y en la noche.  
  
  
  
-¿te acompaño hasta el paradero?  
  
  
  
-…no, gracias. Nos vemos.  
  
  
  
-nos vemos, entonces.  
  
  
  
Al ella abrir la puerta, Takeru apareció. La joven le saludó y despidió en un tiempo y arreglándose la vestimenta salió rápidamente del departamento. El hermano de Ishida se sacudió un poco la nieve que tenía sobre su chaqueta.  
  
  
  
-…que bueno que llegaste… - saludó Jyou - ¿algo te retrasó?  
  
  
  
-problemas cualquiera. ¿me necesitabas?  
  
  
  
-…sí, tengo que salir, iré donde Shuu a buscar un software para Koushirou y quizás me quede a dormir en casa de él. te llamo en todo caso.  
  
  
  
-¿mi hermano llegó?  
  
  
  
-está en su dormitorio…la cena está en el horno hay que cocerlo…Yamato, creo yo, que se encargará de eso más tarde.  
  
  
  
-aja…¿no me llamó nadie?  
  
  
  
-…no, no espera…sí, una chica – el de ojos negros se acomodaba un gorro – su nombre era…era…Catherine, quería el teléfono celular de Taichi. No se lo di, porque Taichi me dijo no dar su teléfono a nadie y como yo no la conocía.  
  
  
  
-ella es una chica que conocimos hacía ya muchos años…¿cómo se habrá conseguido este número? – pensó - ¿no dijo nada más?  
  
  
  
-no, nada. Debes comprar alimento para tu mascota se acabó esta mañana.  
  
  
  
-¿no puedes tú?  
  
  
  
-no lo sé. Te llamo. Me voy. Hasta más rato.  
  
  
  
-adiós.  
  
  
  
El rubio entró a la cocina para prepararse algo caliente. Al abrir las repisas se encontró con una sorpresa…no había nada de tazas, ni platos.  
  
  
  
-em…¿qué ocurrió aquí? – se preguntó extrañado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Encuentro que fue un capítulo donde no pasó nada…creo que lo enredaré al siguiente o al siguiente…creo ahí ver. Pues pondré más alboroto en la fiesta que será en dos o tres capítulos más. Sólo deben esperar.  
  
  
  
Consultas, ideas, parejas…tan sólo deben ¡¡¡dejar un review!!!  
  
^________^  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


	5. 

1 Nuestra Amistad  
  
1.1 Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Quinto Capítulo:  
  
"Discusiones, dudas y ¿rupturas? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kido, el futuro médico, se acercó tímido a la sala de televisión, aún era de mañana…quizás las 9.00, las 10.00…quien sabe; adentro la cosa era acalorada, hace mucho rato que Yamato y Taichi discutían. Se pensó primero, por parte de Takeru, que era nuevamente por el uso sin permiso de aquel sweater que Yagami adoraba, o porque no, se decía Jyou acercando más la cabeza a la entrada del living, por la nueva fémina que el de cabello alborotado había conocido. Era de seguro que la chica le había llamado y que, tal vez, Yamato hubo contestado.  
  
  
  
Pero, podían ser ambas y a la vez ningunas.  
  
  
  
¿Acaso no podía pasar días sin que los ex novios tuvieran un encuentro verbal y /o físico?, cosa última que no ocurría desde aquel incidente en el cumpleaños de Sora, Taichi había llevado por primera vez a su 'amiga' para presentarla, pensó que la reunión era la mejor ocasión, pero, simplemente…se equivocó. Y una pequeña acotación por parte de Miyako Inoue diciendo tal sólo: "realmente, Taichi-kun encontraste aquella persona que a todos nos hace falta y que es difícil encontrar…", hizo al rubio explotar. Llegando Takeru, Jyou, Yamato y Taichi a el departamento…una batalla oral comenzó.  
  
  
  
-¡Jamás te importó nuestra relación!  
  
  
  
Kido pudo distinguir la voz exasperada de un músico sin trabajo.  
  
  
  
-…sabes que sí… - al parecer el único que gritaba era Yamato, Taichi sonaba tranquilo. Quizás cansado de pelear siempre, su tono de voz se había acostumbrado.  
  
  
  
-…¡no era necesario el que le dijeras a Jaen eso!  
  
  
  
-…yo no fui quien le comentó acerca de tu homosexualidad. Fue Madoka.  
  
  
  
-…¿tu noviecita acaso no piensa?  
  
  
  
-…Madoka no es mi novia…Yamato, tan sólo un amiga.  
  
  
  
-…sabes que aún trato de olvidar lo que pasó entre ambos. Pero tú sencillamente, pareces provocarme.  
  
  
  
-…deberías acostumbrarte…vivimos juntos, además hemos discutido tantas veces lo mismo…nuestro incline sexual ya es común, el ser homosexual, bisexual o …¡qué se yo!…  
  
  
  
-ese no es mi problema…mi problema eres tú y tus indirectas estúpidas. No me importa el que Jaen sepa que soy gay…es algo que no me importó jamás.  
  
  
  
-…en realidad Yamato…no deseo discutir.  
  
  
  
-¿no lo deseas?, entonces ya no me sigas buscando. Odio el que digas sentir una cosa y que mañana ni siquiera recuerdes.  
  
  
  
-está bien…  
  
  
  
Jyou se apegó con firmeza a la pared, un rápido y enojado Ishida pasó sin más. Dentro a la sala, lo que había parecido ser una batalla campal, quedó reducida a ese Taichi sentado a orillas del sillón grande, con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba, sí, afectado.  
  
Últimamente era Yamato quien se enfurecía discutiendo. Antes hubiese salido el dueño del valor golpeando cuanto muro o cosa se cruzase y como toque final aquel antiguo portazo ensordecedor, que había dado el rubio al entrar a su cuarto.  
  
  
  
-…las cosas cambian, eh? – el hermano de Shin, ya ingresado en el living miró a su amigo - ¿por qué discutieron ahora?  
  
  
  
-…no lo tengo muy claro – Taichi sonaba triste - …ella llamo a Takeru pidiendo mi número y …  
  
  
  
-¿Catherine?  
  
  
  
Él subió la mirada.  
  
  
  
-…¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
  
  
-ayer llamó también. ¿acaso te buscaba ahora?  
  
  
  
-sí, escuché el teléfono y me levanté a descolgarlo. Al entrar en la sala vi a Yamato hablando, cortó y me dijo que Catherine estaba en Japón. Ese era su mensaje. Yo comencé a bromear y él las tomó a mal…ahí comenzó todo…creo.  
  
  
  
-…¿no fue grave?  
  
  
  
-…créeme que no…si tuviera que compararla con anteriores…te diría que ésta no fue gran cosa.  
  
  
  
-mmm…vale – Jyou sonrió – entonces…despierta a los demás, prepararé el desayuno.  
  
  
  
-hazlo tú, yo saldré …  
  
  
  
-¿a estas horas?  
  
  
  
-necesito un poco de aire.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi dejó caer su cartera sobre la mesa del comedor. El reloj puesto en la pared no mentía, ella se había levantado a las 9.30, suspiró dándose cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba ser una niña de 10 años. Estaría abrazada, quizás, de alguno de sus peluches durmiendo tranquilamente y su madre, cerca de las doce del día la despertaría con un beso.  
  
¿Qué tenía ahora?, una pequeña pieza, un molesto despertador y un trabajo por cumplir.  
  
Entró al baño y se miró ante el espejo.  
  
  
  
-…como odio mi rostro durante las mañanas – murmuró acercando un pote de crema para borrar una ojeras pronunciadas.  
  
  
  
Había conseguido modelar para un famoso diseñador escandinavo que se encontraba de visita en el país mostrando su última colección. Como la opción de hacer un comercial de cosméticos no había resultado, no tuvo más remedio y por si acaso tomó el casting para modelar. Al menos pagaban bien.  
  
  
  
Ya algo arreglada caminó a través de la fría mañana. Que extraño se sentía conocer la mañana.  
  
Se acomodó en la parada de autobuses, tratando de calentar un poco sus manos, la calle parecía desierta…de vez en cuando aparecía alguien corriendo, escapando de la nieve y el viento. Y ella ahí, tiritando.  
  
  
  
-¿Mimi?  
  
  
  
Al escuchar su volteó la cabeza encontrándose con Taichi.  
  
  
  
-Hola – le sonrió ella con sus labios casi blancos.  
  
  
  
-vaya! – exclamó sentándose a su lado – pensé que fueras tú, pero son las nueve de la mañana y me extrañé bastante. ¿qué haces o más bien qué harás?  
  
  
  
-voy a trabajar…me citaron un poco temprano.  
  
  
  
-¿trabajar, tú?. Eso si que no me lo esperé, como se cambia transcurrido los años, eh?  
  
  
  
-…no tanto, y ¿tú?. Tampoco fuiste muy amigo de las mañanas que digamos.  
  
  
  
-siempre salgo, es mejor que estar en ese departamento. Todos mirándote, esperando a que digas algo, todos se observan…fue mala idea unirme a los chicos para compartir el mismo techo.  
  
  
  
-¿no se llevan muy bien, verdad?  
  
  
  
-no es eso. Son problemas cotidianos los que me hacen dudar, mi relación con Takeru y Jyou son buenas, incluso  
  
diría que hasta con Yamato.  
  
  
  
-…¿aún discutes con Yamato?  
  
  
  
-bingo, como diría Miyako – rió - …pero ya no me interesa. Una más, una menos, qué más da.  
  
  
  
-ahí viene mi autobús, tengo que irme – dijo Mimi levantándose aunque ganas para quedarse no faltaban. Hacía tiempo que no veía al moreno.  
  
  
  
-y…¿en qué trabajas?  
  
  
  
-modelo, estoy modelando unos trajes de baño para la colección primavera- verano de un diseñador.  
  
  
  
-¿en invierno?  
  
  
  
-si, ya sabes…es el trabajo de una modelo.  
  
  
  
-sería interesante verte en traje de baño…  
  
  
  
La dueña de la pureza enrojeció ante el comentario.  
  
  
  
-¿eso crees?  
  
  
  
-bien, yo también me pondré en marcha – Taichi se levantó olvidando lo dicho anterior.  
  
  
  
Mimi suspiró.  
  
  
  
-nos vemos entonces, otro día.  
  
  
  
-aja. ¿le puedes decir a Hikari que me llame más tarde a mi celular, por favor?  
  
  
  
-sí. Yo le digo.  
  
  
  
-gracias, adiós.  
  
  
  
El Yagami se fue corriendo y ella no le quitó vista de encima hasta que lo hubo perdido cuando éste dio vuelta en una esquina.  
  
Por culpa de ello, olvidó hacer parar su bus. Al menos tiempo para pensar ahora tuvo.  
  
Taichi ocupó la primera pregunta en su mente. ¿por qué justo él?, ¿por qué no Jyou o Koushirou?. Sería fácil enamorarse de otro.  
  
No se explicaba el encanto que le producían los gestos del moreno, las palabras que decía o hasta la forma de su rebelde cabellera. Pero sabía que mantenerlo lejos de ella, sería lo mejor. Taichi no se fijaría en Mimi, eso lo tenía muy claro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las manecillas del reloj daban las 11.20 y Koushirou daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de su habitación, hacía varios minutos que mantenía aquel 'ritmo'. Su vista se clavaba en un pedazo de papel cuadriculado sobre la cama ordenada, pareciese que nadie durmió en ella, algo en esa hojilla le hacía dudar.  
  
Bastantes penurias había pasado para poder obtener aquel número escrito con tinta roja. El nombre de Ken Ishijouji aparecía y un poco más abajo algunos números.  
  
¿por qué no podía evitar el sudor en sus manos al frotarlas?, ¿por qué de pronto la urgencia por el chico de la bondad?  
  
Al fin había descubierto el verdadero significado, pero es que no podía aceptarlo…simplemente el sólo hecho de verse amar a alguien de su mismo sexo…le aterrorizaba, lo tomaba como algo indebido, aún sabiendo de la relación entre Iori y Jyou o la de Yamato y Taichi. Se suponía que era un hombre y como tal, debía fijarse en una chica. Mas no entendía el porqué.  
  
Exhaló enojado consigo mismo, por no tener la suficiente fuerza para cambiar ello.  
  
Arrojó lejos el teléfono de Ishijouji. Pasó su mano a través del cabello y se sentó en la cama observando la papelera. La duda lo tomó por sorpresa, quizá no, y la hoja volvió al lugar anterior.  
  
Escuchó el auricular sonar.  
  
  
  
-buenos días…  
  
  
  
-em…hola Kou'  
  
  
  
-¿Miyako?, ¿eres tú?  
  
  
  
-sí, ¿olvidaste que me ayudarías con mi trabajo de síntesis?  
  
  
  
-¡es cierto!, no, no lo he olvidado, puedes venir cuando quieras.  
  
  
  
-por eso llamaba, hoy no podré, es que saldré de la ciudad esta semana…  
  
  
  
-¿saldrás? Y ¿dónde si se puede saber?  
  
  
  
-Kyoto…visitaré unos familiares.  
  
  
  
-bueno, espero que te vaya bien.  
  
  
  
-gracias y perdón por haber pedido tu ayuda y ahora rechazarla.  
  
  
  
-no te preocupes…pásalo bien.  
  
  
  
-adiós Kou'  
  
  
  
-adiós.  
  
  
  
Miyako depositó el teléfono cuidadosamente en su lugar.  
  
  
  
-veo que saldrás de la ciudad…  
  
  
  
Fue una voz tranquila, proveniente de la antigua dueña de la luz. Inoue giró viéndola apoyada sensualmente en la pared del pasillo. Traía el cabello desordenado y su cara de sueño era encantadora para chica de cabello lila.  
  
  
  
-sólo será una semana – dijo la de lentes.  
  
  
  
-…no quiero que te vayas no sin antes aclarar todo entre ambas, Miya'  
  
  
  
Hikari se acercó e Inoue retrocedió sentándose en el sillón. Al parecer una larga conversación se veía venir.  
  
  
  
-…lamento…haberme enojado contigo – comenzó la hermana de Taichi.  
  
  
  
-la culpa fue mía…  
  
  
  
-no, fue de ambas…aquel día no alcancé a decirte que agradezco el que confiaras en mi, estoy segura que otra no me hubiera dicho nada, lo hubiera guardado en secreto…  
  
  
  
-aún así no fue correcto…Daisuke es amigo de las dos y yo… - Miyako contenía tanta angustia acumulada por los días que la tristeza parecía escaparse en lágrimas - …lo siento, Kari.  
  
  
  
-Miya' lo nuestro es muy bello a pesar de que tratamos de esconderlo, pero sé que más de alguno ya lo sabe. De mi tienes toda la confianza, el apoyo, todo…mas ahora – hizo una pausa - …mis sentimientos hacia ti, están en receso, es decir, por el momento me es difícil confiar en ti.  
  
  
  
-tienes toda la razón, Hikari, pero…  
  
  
  
-quiero que nos demos un tiempo – interrumpió Yagami.  
  
  
  
Unas lágrimas se escaparon sin permiso por las mejillas de la chica.  
  
  
  
-¿estás…terminando?  
  
  
  
-la confianza para mi es algo muy importante y si se pierde…además – trató de defenderse - …no me contaste todo  
  
Miyako…  
  
  
  
-¿contarte todo de qué?  
  
  
  
-acerca de Daisuke…el decirme que me engañaste no deja mucho en claro…se besaron…¿qué?  
  
  
  
La de cabello lila esquivó la mirada, soltando más lágrimas en silencio. Hikari se preocupó ante la reacción de su novia y algo pasó por su mente; algo que imaginó, pero que no creyó cierto.  
  
  
  
-Miyako…acaso…  
  
  
  
-yo…  
  
  
  
-¿sólo se besaron verdad?  
  
  
  
-las cosas pasaron muy de pronto, Daisuke había bebido de más.  
  
  
  
-…¿ustedes dos se…?  
  
  
  
Hikari no quiso terminar la pregunta pues Miyako afirmó moviendo la cabeza.  
  
  
  
-…se acostaron… - la mejor amiga de Takeru fue esta vez la que lloró.  
  
  
  
-…no quería hacerlo, en verdad, pero Daisuke comenzó a besarme…yo…yo no sé como llegamos tan lejos…Hikari…  
  
  
  
-pero lo hiciste…pensaba en sólo darnos un tiempo, pues si había sido un simple beso, no había mucho por qué alardear.  
  
  
  
-yo te amo, Kari.  
  
  
  
Aquellas palabras le dolieron, ya no las sentía suyas, como antes.  
  
  
  
-Kari…  
  
  
  
-esta vez no saldré corriendo, como el día en la cafetería. Te digo si, que desde hoy lo nuestro entra en pausa…dame tiempo, por favor… - su voz se quebró.  
  
  
  
Sora cerró la puerta entreabierta y apoyada levemente en ella, miró el cielo de la habitación. No estaba acostumbrada a enterarse de los problemas de esta forma, pero la conversación era importante, quizá no para ella.  
  
Tal vez le serviría para no decir algo erróneo acerca de ambas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Well, un ¿Kenshirou? O ¿Kouken?…¿cómo suena mejor?, la pareja me gusta. Vi una foto de ellos y me pareció kawaii. Así que experimenté con ella en este fic. Pondré a un dudoso Izzy en los siguientes capítulos, siempre en los fics veo a homosexuales extrovertidos, sin miedo a su inclinación. Él quizá lo mantendrá durante todo el fic, ya que no pretendo dejar a Kou' con un hombre. O tal vez sí….mmmm ¿qué dicen?  
  
Me pareció bien darle un remesón y recesión a la relación entre Hikari y Miyako…después de todo nunca pensé en dejarlas juntas al final ^^  
  
Pondré a Mimi y a Taichi más juntos luego…la pareja ¡me encanta!  
  
Ahí veré…  
  
  
  
¡please aunque sea un review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore – chan * 


	6. 

Nuestra Amistad  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Sexto Capítulo: "Hablemos"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru miró aburrido el departamento vacío.  
  
Tercer alimento del día y el Takaishi estaba solo, como cuando despertó. Había escuchado la discusión entre su hermano y Taichi, pero el sueño lo venció. El viento que se escurrió por una ventana mal cerrada lo hizo despertar y ya nadie estaba en el lugar.  
  
Al menos Jyou había avisado. Dejó una nota en la puerta del congelador diciendo que iría a la biblioteca. Pero y ¿Yamato?, ¿Taichi?, ¿dónde estaban ellos dos?.  
  
El timbre lo hizo levantar, dejando un momento de lado la cena ya fría.  
  
Sora apareció en la puerta con el cabello blanco a causa de la nieve.  
  
-hola.T.k.  
  
-hola.  
  
-¿pasa algo?.estás triste - comentó la pelirroja pasando al interior.  
  
-no estoy triste, más bien estoy solo.  
  
-uh, ¿solo?.¿no hay nadie más?  
  
-cuando desperté esta mañana ni Jyou, ni Yamato, ni Taichi estaban.  
  
-lástima.necesitaba hablar con Tai.  
  
Se instaló dejándose caer en un amplio sillón. Takeru hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a ella.  
  
-¿cómo están todas por allá? - preguntó Takeru tratando de saber algo acerca de Miyako y Hikari.  
  
-mmm.no bien del todo.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-.últimamente la casa ha sufrido remesones.  
  
-saliste entonces para alejarte de todo eso.  
  
-quizás.en la casa no había nada bueno, Hikari estaba cerrada en su cuarto y. Miyako igual.  
  
  
  
-y ¿Mimi?  
  
-trabajando.  
  
-¿cómo?, ¿me repites?  
  
-Tra-ba-jan-do - deletreo lento.  
  
-¿estamos hablando de Mimi Tachikawa?, ¡no lo puedo creer!  
  
-sí, aunque no deberías asombrarte.lo que pasa es que no dura mucho tiempo en un solo oficio.  
  
-.Mimi no está hecha para el trabajo.  
  
-eso está claro - ambos sonrieron.  
  
El rubio se levantó.  
  
-¿cenaste, Sora?  
  
-no.  
  
-¿quieres cenar conmigo?  
  
-está bien.oye y ¿no sabes dónde salieron los chicos?  
  
-Pues Jyou llamó hace como dos horas diciéndome que tiene turno extra en la pizzería. Mi hermano no me dijo nada y pues Taichi debió haber salido luego de la pelea matutina.  
  
-¿nada bien entre esos, eh?  
  
-no, no deberían estar juntos, ¿sabes?. Quizás ellos se hayan acostumbrado a sus discusiones, pero yo no. no es agradable despertar en las mañanas con gritos y eso.  
  
-apuesto a que se dicen una y otra vez lo mismo.  
  
-exactamente.  
  
-Yamato no debe olvidar la broma de Taichi aún.  
  
-¿cuál broma, Sora?  
  
-¿.no lo sabes? -se extrañó.  
  
-pues no.  
  
-Taichi dijo que Matt lo estaba violando.  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
La pelirroja suspiró.  
  
-en ese entonces nadie sabía la relación entre ambos. Durante la fiesta de secundaria los dos bebieron mucho y se fueron a un parque abrazados.se escondieron tras unos arbustos y pretendían hacerlo en el lugar. Taichi me dijo que fue una broma, pero cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente desnudos; él comenzó a gritar que estaba siendo violado. Lo peor fue que la policía pasaba por el parque y los vio, Yamato fue tomado y llevado a una jefatura.  
  
-Hikari me había contado otra cosa.  
  
-¿qué Matt se estaba bañando desnudo en una bebedero?  
  
-.sí.  
  
-lo inventé yo, para no preocuparlos y porque Taichi me lo pidió.no quería que ninguno se enterara de su relación.  
  
-al fin y al cabo todos lo saben ya.  
  
-aja.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Mimi deslizó su mano por la pared lisa buscando el interruptor.  
  
Acababa de llegar, había estado el día completo frente a unas cámaras fotográficas y sobre una pasarela que de tanto modelar, se mareó. Tenía una enorme dolor de cabeza, el diseñador era bastante estricto y quería todo perfecto. La ropa que debió usar era apretada y muy incómoda, pero era el precio del trabajo. Trabajo que suficiente falta le hacía.  
  
Encontró donde encender la luz.  
  
El departamento de veía ordenado para las horas que daban. Miró su reloj y eran ya las 10.30 de la noche; se suponía que a estas horas, Sora estaría viendo televisión en el living, Hikari, ordenando la cocina o bañándose..de Miyako esperaba que estuviera en su cuarto escuchando música o paseándose en camisón por la sala.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio.  
  
Caminó hasta el largo pasillo y de pronto unos murmullos se dejaron oír. Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Miyako. Se podía escuchar la voz de Hikari.  
  
-.¿por qué te vas?  
  
-necesito estar sola por algún tiempo.  
  
-no tienes porqué irte, Miyako.  
  
-todo quedó muy claro para mí en la conversación de la mañana.  
  
-y ¿por eso huyes?  
  
-no huyo.  
  
-¿a cómo le llamas a esto, entonces?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-a ¿dónde irás?  
  
-a la casa de una de mis hermanas en Kyoto.  
  
-¿me dejarás sola?  
  
-así lo quisiste.  
  
-necesito tiempo, Miyako.  
  
-¡es lo que te estoy dando yéndome! - las voces comenzaron a subir de tono.  
  
  
  
-¡de esta manera no!, te quiero conmigo.  
  
-yo.ya no. Iré a Kyoto por dos semanas, buscaré algo y volveré a empacar.me iré del departamento.  
  
-has lo que quieras.  
  
-no es lo que quiero, es lo que me obligas a hacer, Hikari.  
  
-¡¿por qué pones tanta culpa sobre mí?!, ¡yo no fui la que me acosté con Daisuke! - exclamó la hermana de Taichi y Mimi prefirió apagar las luces nuevamente y escuchar.  
  
-eso es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-el que haya dado ese paso con Daisuke.no contigo.  
  
Las últimas palabras la Tachikawa no las pudo oír. Y se acercó un poco más.  
  
  
  
-fue problema tuyo. Ahora que lo pienso.el que te vayas será mucho mejor.  
  
  
  
Yagami salió del dormitorio para encerrarse en el suyo. Mimi sólo pudo apreciar la sombra de ésta, aparecer y desaparecer veloz.  
  
Pensó en ir a conversar con Hikari o Miyako, pero la voz de Sora ingresó a su mente. Estaba mal. Era un problema de ambas. No debía inmiscuirse.  
  
Prefirió ir a su cuarto y encender la radio, tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta muy tarde el día siguiente, pero el timbre sonó.Miyako salió y se encontró de frente con la trigueña.  
  
-¿Mimi?, Hola.  
  
-hola.  
  
-¿dónde estuviste en todo el día? - preguntó acercándose a la puerta principal para abrirla.  
  
-trabajando. Y, no me mires extraño, sé que no soy una fanática trabajólica.pero necesitaba algo. El dinero no se obtiene de la nada.  
  
-suerte, ayer me despidieron.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-según los jefes del restaurant no pueden tener meseras japonesas, si su cocina es Marroquí. ¡qué más da! - suspiró - encontraré algo por ahí.  
  
-¿La Srta. Tachikawa Mimi? - un chico bastante atractivo estaba parado tras al puerta.  
  
-soy yo.  
  
-tiene una caja desde USA.  
  
-¿USA?  
  
Ella se acercó y firmó el confirmante del recibo.  
  
El paquete no era muy grande, era del porte de una cajilla musical, tenía una tarjeta pegada en la parte baja. Cerrada.  
  
-veamos. - dijo sacándola con curiosidad.  
  
  
  
"Para la chica más bella que habita en toda la tierra.y olvidadiza también. Se te quedaron en tu casa, espero y los disfrutes. Un beso.Michael".  
  
-¿qué puede ser? - se preguntó - no recuerdo haber dejado nada.  
  
-yo iré a bañarme, Mimi - avisó Miyako.  
  
-mmm, está bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
-¿Koushirou?  
  
Taichi se acercó por las espaldas del pelirrojo que miraba atentamente unos televisores, en ellos un chico de cabello y ojos azules hablaba interesado con una periodista.  
  
-hola Koushirou.  
  
Izumi dio un salto de sorpresa y volteó un tanto sonrojado hacia el moreno.  
  
  
  
-¿qué haces?  
  
-Taichi, hola.pues yo, sólo miro.  
  
-yo conozco a ese chico, estoy seguro - Yagami se aproximó a las pantallas para observar al chico mejor - ¿quién es?, ¿quién es?, ¿quién es? - se interrogó - .....¡ah!, ¡sí! Es Ken Ishijouji, amigo de Daisuke.  
  
Más rojo se colocó Izzy al ser descubierto, mas el despistado Taichi no se dio cuenta.  
  
-y ¿mirabas el precio de los televisores, Kou'?  
  
-¿cómo? - era fantástico el que no se hubiera dado cuenta que miraba a el que estaba dentro de los televisores - em..sí, están un poco caros.  
  
-.vi en una revista la ves pasada que ahora salió uno con pantalla plana y sin conector para la luz eléctrica, se prende, apaga y cambia de canal con tu propia voz. Cool, ne?  
  
-si, y ¿qué haces por aquí, Taichi?  
  
-tomando aire. Aunque bastante helado está. Y ¿tú?  
  
-buscando trabajo. Los ahorros se me están acabando y necesito uno urgentemente.  
  
-pues.¿qué buscas?  
  
-algo de medio tiempo, donde paguen algo decente y que no sea tan difícil.  
  
-pues lo único que he visto con esos requisitos son mesero en algún restaurant, barman, Dj, y cajero en el Mc' Donals. Aunque yo encontré uno donde limpias moteles.  
  
-¿moteles?  
  
-no me mires raro, eh; que pagan bien y de vez en cuando encuentro algo botado por ahí. Como este reloj. - subió la manga de su mano derecha - .ves.  
  
-Mmm, prefiero algo así como cajero de un Mc' Donals - sonrió Izzy.  
  
-si tu quieres, yo sólo trataba de ayudarte.  
  
-Y gracias.  
  
-bien, debo irme.mi trabajo está esperándome.  
  
-mira, Tai - detuvo el pelirrojo - es Yamato.  
  
-¿dónde?  
  
-ahí.en la vereda de al frente.  
  
  
  
Ishida estaba parado en la esquina mirando el piso distraído. El remordimiento pasó por primera vez la cabeza del Yagami, ¿por qué debían tratarse de tal forma?.  
  
No podía negar que le encantaba hacer enfadar al rubio y que la broma (causante del rompimiento), fue divertida.  
  
Se despidió de Koushirou y caminó rápido hacia el chico que continuaba en la esquina. Al estar cerca de él, lo tomó por el brazo y le alejó hasta un lugar donde no hubiese tanta gente.  
  
  
  
-¿qué quieres? - preguntó en vozarrón Yamato.  
  
  
  
Aquella voz, aunque lo negara, le erizaba la piel. El tal sólo mirarlo le producía una revolución a nivel hormonal completo. ¿qué había en ese chico que ningún otro hombre ni mujer le provocaba en sí?. Los celos con su amiga Madoka habían servido y Yamato estaba más que enfadado.  
  
-vamos a un lugar más privado, no tenemos porqué compartir nuestros problemas con desconocidos.  
  
-¿qué lugar propones? - el sarcasmo de Ishida de asomó.  
  
-en estos momentos voy a mi trabajo. Podemos conversar mientras ordeno.  
  
-ni loco voy a un motel contigo, Yagami. Lo podemos solucionar en el departamento más tarde. Yo por mi parte me voy a un bar.  
  
-como quieras.nunca te obligué a nada mucho menos ahora.  
  
-me voy.  
  
-nos vemos en el departamento más noche.  
  
Taichi dio la vuelta y sin embargo comenzó a contar en voz baja.llegando al número 10, Yamato llamó su atención. Al parecer quería algo que el otro deseaba.  
  
-está bien. Hablaremos en tu trabajo, pero luego me voy enseguida.  
  
-te prometo que no tardaremos mucho.  
  
  
  
Continuará.  
  
  
  
Notas: ` O ` ¡Qué sueño!, no dejaré notas esta vez, sólo pediré.¡reviews! 


	7. 

Nuestra Amistad  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Séptimo Capítulo: "La ayuda de un rechazo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Este lugar es asqueroso. - comentó Yamato.  
  
Taichi sacaba unas sábanas. Habían llegado a su trabajo y tenía mucho por hacer todo estaba hecho un completo desorden.  
  
-da lo mismo. - dijo Yagami sentándose en la cama, luego de tirar la ropa de cama a un canasto.  
  
El rubio dio unos vistazos al lugar, el rosa era el color predominante en todo. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y se podía divisar un jacuzzi.  
  
La vista de Taichi no se despegaba del cuerpo de su ex novio. Tenía demasiadas ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, quería olvidar las discusiones.  
  
-y. - las miradas se cruzaron - ¿de qué querías hablar?  
  
-.pues, de nosotros.  
  
-fue suficiente con lo de la mañana, ¿no crees? - dijo Yamato con ironía.  
  
-para nosotros nunca es suficiente, lo sabes.  
  
El hermano de Hikari se levantó, acercándose al otro. Mas le rehuyó.  
  
-se acabó - recordó el rubio.  
  
-.no hemos terminado, acaso me has dicho, Taichi terminamos.  
  
-entonces.Taichi terminamos y hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿desde la fiesta de secundaria?  
  
-odio el que me lo recuerdes.  
  
-deberías recordarlo como algo gracioso.porque lo fue.  
  
-imbésil, pasé 3 días en la cárcel por tu broma.  
  
-esta bien, esta bien.  
  
-estoy harto que me tomes y me dejes cada vez que tu testosterona sube o baja.  
  
-pero debes admitir que te agrada - el moreno se acercó más.  
  
-y ¿qué con eso?, no sientes lo que yo.  
  
-¿quién te dijo que no lo siento?  
  
-¿me tomas cómo a un tonto?  
  
-mira, Yamato, te traje aquí porque quiero hablar contigo de nosotros. Si te cuesta tanto entenderlo.  
  
-no, lo que tú quieres no es hablar.sólo deseas satisfacerte a costa mía. Ve a buscar a otro o a .otra. Madoka seguro que ya.  
  
-con Madoka nunca ha pasado nada - interrumpió - ¿tanto te cuesta entender que quiero estar contigo?  
  
-supongamos que hacemos el amor.acaso ¿mañana lo recordarías?, estoy seguro que ni siquiera hablarás de eso y como mucho me saludarás.  
  
-y ¿si es diferente?  
  
-te conozco demasiado.  
  
-entonces.¿esto queda hasta aquí?  
  
-sí, me voy.creo que hay otros chicos incluso chicas que desearían estar contigo.yo ya no juego más en tu juego, esto queda hasta aquí.  
  
  
  
Ishida dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
  
Le tardó unos segundos reaccionar a Taichi la decisión del otro, ¿acaso había sido rechazado?, ¿por Yamato?. No lo entendía, lo normal hubiese sido que Taichi se dejase seducir por Yamato y hacerse el difícil por unos momentos.al parecer las cosas cambiaron.  
  
Arrojó su puño furioso contra un muro, sin aún poder creerlo.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
-buenas noches.  
  
Sora abrió la puerta y la única que la 'recibió' fue Mimi que dormía colgada de un sillón. En el televisor aparecían esas hormiguitas blancas y negras con su singular ruido.  
  
La pelirroja se acuclilló frente a su amiga mirándola tiernamente. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a encontrarla de esta forma.  
  
Le sacudió despacio y la chica abrió lento sus ojos.  
  
-¿Sora?  
  
-sí, soy yo.  
  
-¿qué hora es? - preguntó. Se levantó de a poco del sillón.  
  
-van a dar las doce de la noche.  
  
-que sueño.y, ¿en dónde estabas?  
  
-fui al departamento de los chicos.estuve hablando con Takeru.  
  
-¿estaba solo?  
  
-aja.Yamato, Jou y Tai habían salido.  
  
Sora lanzó sus pertenencias al sillón.  
  
-¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
  
-más o menos, no me gusta para nada.tengo que modelar prendas horribles, nadie se pondría esas cosas; ni para una fiesta de disfraces. Son incómodos, largos, apretados.voy a renunciar, además la pasarela me marea.  
  
-me lo imaginé, siempre le encuentras algún defecto a todo.  
  
-pero este esto tiene muchos defectos. No vuelvo más.mañana mismo pasaré a dejar mi renuncia y que me pasen el pago del día.  
  
-quien te entiende Mimi.  
  
La pelirroja se sentó junto a su amiga y sin querer botó algo. Se inclinó hacia el piso para ver qué era y se encontró con una linda caja de madera.  
  
-¿qué es esto? - preguntó mostrándoselo a Mimi que levantada iba camino a su dormitorio.  
  
-¡es cierto!  
  
Ella retrocedió y tomó la caja.  
  
-es mío, Michael se molestó en mandármelo desde USA.  
  
-es muy bonita.  
  
-¿verdad?, fue el primer regalo que recibí por parte de Michael cuando estaba allá. Aún no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado Me alegré el tenerlo de vuelta.  
  
-hace tiempo que él no viene a Japón, ¿estará muy ocupado?  
  
-eso parece.es actor.  
  
-¡¿actor?!, vaya.  
  
-sí, como su padre. Decidió seguirle los pasos. Pero prometió venir a visitarme.  
  
-y, ¿cuándo?  
  
-adivina. - dijo Mimi juguetonamente.  
  
-pues, ¿a fin de mes?  
  
-no, mira.  
  
Abrió la caja de madera y extrajo una nota.  
  
-léela - animó la trigueña.  
  
-pues veamos, "Querida Mimi: encontré este antiguo regalo mientras buscaba unos libretos para mi próxima película que será en dos meses más.estuve viendo mi agenda y tendré mucho tiempo libre.así que te mando esto junto con la noticia que arribaré a suelo japonés dentro de 24 horas más.se despide tu amigo, Michael" .no lo puedo creer - dijo Sora doblando la hoja - está volando para acá.  
  
-eso es lo que crees, ¿viste la fecha?  
  
-5 de febrero - averiguó la portadora del amor mirando el timbre postal de llegada - .y estamos a 6 de febrero.  
  
-¡exacto!, puede llegar en cualquier instante.en realidad hasta hace poco lo estaba esperando, pero el sueño me venció.  
  
-no cambias, ¿eh?  
  
-realmente no puedo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos en el departamento de Jou, Takeru y los otros despertaron tarde. Menos mal que era día domingo.  
  
Kido apareció con el cabello revoltoso y sus anteojos mal puestos. Estaba cansado luego de las horas extras en la pizzería. Pero de todas formas no era su costumbre permanecer en la cama hasta muy tarde.  
  
Yamato chocó a sus espaldas.  
  
-lo lamento.  
  
-no hay problema.  
  
Avanzaron hasta la cocina, chocando entre sí a cada rato y contándose las cosas que les habían ocurrido el día de ayer. Finalmente se sentaron a comer algo en la pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina.  
  
  
  
-.y cuando iba a venirme a casa, el jefe se acerca y me dice: "hey, Kido.¿podrías quedarte a hacer horas extras?, es que Oogami está en el hospital operado, sólo serán 6, 7 días". y tuve que aceptar.  
  
-al menos hiciste algo bueno, yo llegué a encerrarme en mi cuarto a componer, no tenía nada que hacer.  
  
Jou ingirió todo con extraña rapidez y dejó su servicio en el lavaplatos. Yamato le vio pasar de un lugar a otro.  
  
-¿saldrás? - preguntó el rubio.  
  
-sí, tengo un trabajo para la universidad. Iré a casa de Kou' por información y más tarde daré una vuelta por una tienda de eventos.  
  
-¿de eventos?  
  
-aja, Taichi me dijo que buscara a esa amiga de él, Madoka.le ayudará a organizar la fiesta, ésa para el cumpleaños de Daisuke.  
  
-¿aún sigue con la idea de la fiesta?  
  
-él la va a hacer.  
  
-entonces me avisas el día, para irme lejos.  
  
-vamos Yamato.no puedes ser así, hasta yo estaré.y sabes que las fiestas no son mi fuerte.  
  
-en serio Jou, no estaré. Además si viene Daisuke vendrá con él Jun.  
  
-¿Jun?  
  
-la chica esa que estuvo tras de mi toda la secundaria. Es su hermana.  
  
-¿en verdad?  
  
-aja. Así que ya son dos razones por las cuales no estar.  
  
  
  
Jou se quedó pensando en una solución para su amigo, no podía ser que no estuviese ese día, se sentiría raro ante todos los demás; Yamato era el que siempre se quedaba a hablar con él, mientras los demás se divertían.  
  
Hasta Koushirou se acoplaba con mayor facilidad, ahora, en las reuniones.  
  
El teléfono sonó.  
  
-¿diga?  
  
-.¿puedes esperarme un momento, por favor?  
  
-o.k.  
  
  
  
Permaneció unos cuantos minutos colgado al auricular, esperando a que el que estaba tras la línea, volviese a hablar.  
  
-¿alo?  
  
-¿sí?  
  
-Jou, ¿eres tú?  
  
-si, ¿quién es?  
  
-Miyako, ¿está Takeru?  
  
-hola Miyako, sí está, pero durmiendo.anoche estuvo conversando hasta tarde con Sora.  
  
-y ¿lo podrías despertar?, es urgente.  
  
-pues.espérame.  
  
La chica de entes tras la línea tuvo que esperar largos minutos.  
  
-¿Miyako? - dijo Takeru con voz somnolienta - ¿qué pasa?  
  
-tomé una decisión T.k. y necesito que me apoyes en ella.  
  
-¿cuál es? - preguntó sacudiéndose el cabello.  
  
-me voy de la ciudad a casa de una de mis hermanas.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!, Miya' si me dijiste que tratarías de arreglar las cosas.  
  
-las estoy tratando de arreglar.  
  
-pues lo estás haciendo mal.¿estás consiente de lo que vas a hacer?  
  
-completamente.además Hikari está de acuerdo.  
  
-¿cómo así?, o sea, ustedes están locas.  
  
-¿pasa algo, Takeru? - curioseó Jou al escucharle subir el tono de voz.  
  
-no, nada. - dijo - .Miyako juntémonos más tarde para hablar.  
  
-no se va a poder.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-estoy hablándote desde el tren a Kyoto.  
  
-quiero que te bajes en este momento del tren. - dijo el hermano de Yamato enojado.  
  
-estás loco, está en marcha.  
  
-da lo mismo.  
  
-sólo quería comunicártelo.yo, yo prometo llamarte otra vez, adiós.  
  
-Miya', Miya' espera.oye. - Takeru pudo escuchar el corte del tono.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Taichi, entre tanto, se revolcaba por bajo los cobertores de su cama.  
  
No había dormido mucho, se había llevado toda la noche pensando en su situación con Yamato. Por una parte quería terminar con todo el 'jueguito' irse del departamento, descansar de tanto alboroto; pero por otro lado, no podía negar que le encantaba estar con el rubio, tenerlo tan cerca.debía tomar una decisión y ahora.  
  
Sacó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor.tenía que haber algo entre tanto desorden que ocupara su tiempo libre para no pensar tanto en Yamato.y para ayudarle aún más, renunciar a su trabajo.  
  
Había un balón de football bajo un escritorio, podría dedicarse a entrenar niños en algún colegio.no, con los años su condición física había menguado.  
  
¡Tenis!, Sora le había enseñado a jugar, se inscribiría en un centro y listo.pero no tenía raqueta, ni otros implementos y si renunciaba no iba a tener dinero para comprarlos.  
  
Siguió observando.cierto estuche grande, color negro se asomaba por una chaqueta colgada en la puerta cerrada.era la cámara fotográfica que le había regalado su hermana el año pasado, estaba en buen estado y le podía servir.fantástico.además en su universidad habían cursos se fotografía y el lugar en donde se llevaban a cabo las clases tenían una parte en donde revelarlas gratis.  
  
Su celular lo sacó de su futuro hobby.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Hola Tai!!  
  
Tanta energía no podía sino venir de su amigo Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
-¿cómo estás, Dai'?  
  
-excelente.oye te llamo para preguntarte sino te hace falta nada para la reunión de mañana.  
  
-¡es verdad!, no, no te preocupes en nada, tengo todo listo.Madoka me va a ayudar, además tengo todo listo.  
  
-pero, ¿le avisaste a tus amigos?  
  
-sí, no tienen nada que hacer mañana.  
  
-Tai, quería hacerte una pregunta, pero no te enfades, ¿vale?  
  
-¿cuál sería? - dijo cerrando el ceño intuyendo qué era.  
  
-¿va a ir Kari?  
  
-mi hermana Hikari tiene clases mañana en la noche.así que no irá, lo lamento.  
  
-oh!, es una lástima.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿no iré?  
  
-no.  
  
Hikari dejó de lado a unos clientes, trabajaba en una tienda de ropa, y miró un poco extrañada a su hermano.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-verás, tienes clase mañana y.  
  
-pero en la mañana.  
  
-mira Hikari, es preferible que no vayas.  
  
-pero quiero ir.¿hay algo de malo en ello?  
  
-irá Daisuke.y  
  
-tiene que ir hermano es el que está de cumpleaños. - lo continuó mirando y encontró enseguida la respuesta a su actitud - ah!, tu crees que va a pasar algo entre ambos.  
  
-sí.  
  
-no.no te preocupes, nuestra relación fue momentánea, ya sabes que no duró mucho.por tu culpa.  
  
-¿mi culpa?  
  
-sí, eras tú quien no nos dejaba tranquilos.iré y no va a pasar nada.  
  
-¿lo prometes?  
  
-lo prometo, ahora tengo que atender a algunas personas.  
  
-Hikari.sabes - se pasó la mano instintivamente por la nuca, mientras bajaba la cabeza - hoy renuncié a mi trabajo y quería pedirte si tienes a alguien que esté buscando personas.  
  
-¡qué bueno! - exclamó la chica - ese trabajo era horrible.  
  
-como sea, la cosa es que busco trabajo.  
  
La hermana del moreno miró la tienda, como buscando en ella alguna idea.pero lo único que encontró fue la cara enojada de su jefa ordenándole volver a trabajar.  
  
-no, lo lamento Taichi, no se me ocurre nada, pero anda hoy al departamento, ¿sí?  
  
-está bien.  
  
-bueno, ahora yo me voy porque sino me van a despedir.con un Yagami desempleado es suficiente.  
  
-oye, Kari. - le llamo nuevamente la atención - voy a ser fotógrafo desde hoy.  
  
-fantástico - sonrió ella mientras le mostraba a una chica un top.  
  
Salió de la tienda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba 100% dispuesto a olvidarte de todo embrollo anterior, al parecer el rechazo por parte de Yamato le había servido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará.  
  
  
  
Notas: ¡Fiesta!, ¡Party!.estaré de cumpleaños muy pronto.y Dai' también.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* L O R E - C H A N * (Todos los derechos de Digimon le pertenecen a la Toei/Akiyoshi Hongo, los relatos y diálogos emitidos en este Fic, son míos) 


End file.
